a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel and useful [tris(dimethylamino)phosphonioamino]tris[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylid eneamino]phosphonium dichloride.
This compound is extremely useful as a raw material for tetrakis[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylideneamino]phosphonium hydroxide which is important as a polymerization catalyst for alkylene oxides.
This [tris(dimethylamino)phosphonioamino]tris[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylid eneamino]phosphonium dichloride is also an important compound upon extracting tetrakis[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylideneamino]phosphonium chloride as its hydrogen chloride addition compound in a water phase from a solution of the chloride in an organic solvent such as a reaction mixture containing the chloride.
Further, the present invention is also concerned with a process for preparing [tris(dimethylamino)phosphonioamino]tris[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylid eneamino]phosphonium dichloride and also with a process for extracting and separating tetrakis[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylideneamino]phosphonium chloride as [tris(dimethylamino)phosphonioamino]tris[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylid eneamino]phosphonium dichloride, the hydrogen chloride addition compound of the chloride, in a water phase from a solution of the chloride in an organic solvent.
Furthermore, this invention also pertains to a process for preparing tetrakis[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylideneamino]phosphonium hydroxide from an aqueous solution of [tris(dimethylamino)phosphonioamino]tris[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylid eneamino]phosphonium dichloride obtained by conducting extraction and separation as described above and also to a process for isolating the hydroxide as a solid.
Moreover, this invention also relates to a process for regenerating tetrakis[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylideneamino]phosphonium chloride from the aqueous solution of the dichloride and isolating the same as a solid.
b) Description of the Related Art
[Tris(dimethylamino)phosphonioamino]tris[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylide neamino]phosphonium dichloride is a compound absolutely unknown to date. Further, it has heretofore been totally unknown and undisclosed in any publication that, when tetrakis[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylideneamino]phosphonium chloride and hydrogen chloride are brought into contact with each other, [tris(dimethylamino)phosphonioamino]tris[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylid eneamino]phosphonium dichloride as the hydrogen chloride addition product of the chloride is formed.
Needless to say, there is absolutely no precedent case of practice of the process for extracting and separating tetrakis[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylideneamino]phosphonium chloride as [tris(dimethylamino)phosphonioamino]tris[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylid eneamino]phosphonium dichloride, the hydrogen chloride addition compound of the chloride, in a water phase from a solution of the chloride in an organic solvent, the process for preparing tetrakis[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylideneamino]phosphonium hydroxide from an aqueous solution of [tris(dimethylamino)phosphonioamino]tris[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylid eneamino]phosphonium dichloride obtained by conducting extraction and separation as described above, or the process for isolating the hydroxide as a solid; and no publications suggestive of such processes.
Furthermore, no process is known at all and is suggested in any publication for regenerating tetrakis[tris(dimethylamino)phosphoranylideneamino]phosphonium chloride from the aqueous solution of the dichloride and isolating the same as a solid.